coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Coronation Street title sequences filming locations.
In July 2013 I spent 3 days in Manchester and Salford, touring the real life locations used over the years in the opening and closing title sequences of Coronation Street, including captions used for the "End Of part One" and "Part Two". I also took photos at certain angles to try and recreate some shots as they were filmed at the time, before and after shots. 1960-1964 title sequences The 1960-1964 title sequences were filmed in and around Archie Street, Ordsall, Salford. Overhead shots of the Ordsall area were seen. Gallery Coronation_Street_Open_From_December_9,_1960_-_3.jpg Coronation_Street_Open_From_January_20,_1961_-_5.png 1964-1969 title sequences These years carried on seeing shots of Archie Street in Ordsall but a few new shots were put in, such as a lady cleaning a step in the back alleyway behind Archie Street. St Clements Church could be seen in the background in this new added shot. These titles lasted until 1969 when the show was to be screened on TV in brilliant new colour. Also the production team felt an updated title was needed. Gallery ScreenHunter_27505 Oct. 31 18.15.jpg ScreenHunter_27506 Oct. 31 18.16.jpg ScreenHunter_27507 Oct. 31 18.17.jpg 1969-1975 title sequences New titles were introduced in late 1969 which were filmed in colour and were more up to date titles. The new titles opened with a towerblock, and the camera then panning to rows of terraced houses nearby. This towerblock was Grafton Court Towerblock, Hulme, Manchester, and was filmed from the nearby Clifton Court Towerblock. This reflected the fact that many towerblocks were being built and many 100 year old terraced houses were being flattened to make way for the "streets in the sky". Gallery Corrie graffers court 1969.png|The start of the 1969-1975 opening titles. ScreenHunter_27534 Oct. 31 19.12.jpg ScreenHunter_27535 Oct. 31 19.13.jpg ScreenHunter_27536 Oct. 31 19.14.jpg ScreenHunter_27537 Oct. 31 19.14.jpg 1975-1976 title sequences This were the shortest lived opening title sequence in the show's history, lasting just under a year, from June 1975 to May 1976. ScreenHunter_27509 Oct. 31 18.46.jpg 1976-1990 title sequences The 1976-1990 title sequences used some stills from the 1975-1976 title sequences, which included shots of Lower Broughton rooftops, but some new ones were added in, and at a slower pace. New producer Bill Podmore was responsible for the new slower paced title sequences. ScreenHunter_27510 Oct. 31 18.47.jpg ScreenHunter_27511 Oct. 31 18.48.jpg ScreenHunter_27517 Oct. 31 18.53.jpg ScreenHunter_27518 Oct. 31 18.57.jpg ScreenHunter_27519 Oct. 31 18.58.jpg ScreenHunter_27520 Oct. 31 18.58.jpg ScreenHunter_27521 Oct. 31 19.00.jpg ScreenHunter_27523 Oct. 31 19.01.jpg ScreenHunter_27522 Oct. 31 19.01.jpg ScreenHunter_27524 Oct. 31 19.02.jpg ScreenHunter_27525 Oct. 31 19.03.jpg Coronation_Street_Open_From_June_18,_1986_-_5.png ScreenHunter_27526 Oct. 31 19.05.jpg ScreenHunter_27527 Oct. 31 19.05.jpg ScreenHunter_27528 Oct. 31 19.06.jpg ScreenHunter_27529 Oct. 31 19.07.jpg ScreenHunter_27530 Oct. 31 19.08.jpg ScreenHunter_27531 Oct. 31 19.09.jpg ScreenHunter_27532 Oct. 31 19.09.jpg ScreenHunter_27533 Oct. 31 19.10.jpg 1990-2002 title sequences The 1990-2002 title sequences were filmed in the Langworthy area of Salford. These titles were used for 12 years. The towerblocks nearby are at Rosehill Court in Langworthy. The first shot of the 1990-2002 titles was an overhead view of Alpha Street and the streets leading off it. The building with the jagged roof on Highfield Road has since been partially demolished. Gallery ScreenHunter_27538 Oct. 31 19.17.jpg ScreenHunter_27539 Oct. 31 19.18.jpg ScreenHunter_27542 Oct. 31 19.19.jpg ScreenHunter_27540 Oct. 31 19.18.jpg ScreenHunter_27541 Oct. 31 19.19.jpg ScreenHunter_27543 Oct. 31 19.20.jpg ScreenHunter_27544 Oct. 31 19.22.jpg ScreenHunter_27545 Oct. 31 19.22.jpg ScreenHunter_27546 Oct. 31 19.23.jpg ScreenHunter_27547 Oct. 31 19.23.jpg 2002-2010 title sequences Gallery ScreenHunter 27548 Oct. 31 19.25.jpg 2010-present title sequences Gallery ScreenHunter 27549 Oct. 31 19.28.jpg ScreenHunter 27550 Oct. 31 19.31.jpg ScreenHunter 1218 Sep. 23 20.03.jpg Category:Coronation Street. Category:Coronation Street filming locations.